


You're sweeter than coffee creamer

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All ships listed are implied/set to come in at different points, Coffeeshop AU, Daichi is a dog dad, M/M, Multi, Sawamura (dog) Dadchi, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: daisuga coffeeshop au thing.pls read and enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YEET.  
> Hey!!  
> Have this Haikyuu fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga giggled at Daichi’s reply, standing up to clean his table. He couldn’t believe someone as big and intimidating as Daichi adopted a dog and named it Marshmallow. Shaking his head, Suga went back to work and sighed with a smile on his face. Daichi was too cute for his own good.

If there was anything Suga regretted it was choosing classes that ended late in the evening, causing him to have to get fast food, and in turn be up late with homework; knowing full well he had the opening shift at Karasuno coffee shop. He reached out to slap the top of his alarm clock, drawing his hand back under the blanket. He yawned and rolled over, sitting up. He pulled his hair back enough to get it out of his face as he stood up to get ready. He pulled on the standard orange and black uniform, sighing as he washed his face. He pulled his hair down, brushing it out and grabbing his apron, keys to the store, wallet, and phone before he left. 

 

The owner of the Coffee shop was Takeda Ittetsu, but he’d made Suga manager with Tsukishima Kei as his assistant manager. He greeted Tsukishima with a wave as he walked towards the door, glad he only lived a couple of blocks away.

 

“Good morning Tsukki!”

 

“Good morning Suga-San.”

 

“I told you just to call me Suga.” 

 

Tsukishima shrugged, draping his headphones around his neck as he walked in after the ash haired male. “Habit.” He said.

 

“The morning rush will start soon, so we better get everything heating up and ready go.” Suga said, tying his apron around himself. 

 

Tsukishima said nothing as he clocked in and began switching on machines, scoffing as Hinata and Kageyama came in back to back, both males yawning. 

 

“Idiots, you were supposed to be here before the store opened.” Tsukishima sneered. 

 

“Kageyama kept snoozing the alarm.” Hinata said, adjusting the hat on his head. “The blankets were warm.” He added, clocking in after Suga did. 

 

“Don’t start arguing now, the morning rush starts in 30 minutes and I’m gonna need all hands on deck. Understand?” Suga asked. 

 

“Yes sir, Suga.” Chimed the three males. 

 

Suga nodded. “Good.” He said, moving to put chairs down. 

 

It wasn’t long before the morning rush started and the staff behind the counter was rushing to get orders out. “Takeda-sensei, we need extra hands!” Suga called into his office. “Tanaka called in sick!” He added. Takeda simply nodded and stood up, moving to help his staff. 

 

They had most of the rush cleared out when one of the staff from Flightless Crows Veterinary Hospital came in. Suga waved to the staff member, Sawamura Daichi, when he came in. 

 

“Good morning, Daichi.” He said.

 

“Good morning, Suga. I’ll take the usual for the office.” 

 

Suga enlisted the help of Tsukishima to prepare drinks, occasionally pausing to settle an argument between Kageyama and Hinata. He handed the coffees over to Daichi, smiling some as he gave Daichi his total. 

 

“Thanks, Suga.” Daichi said, grabbing the carriers holding the coffee.

 

“See you in the morning, Daichi!” Suga called, turning to wipe a counter. 

 

“Suga-san, don’t you like him?” Tsukishima asked, causing Suga to drop the stack of cups in his hands.

 

“Tsukki, what makes you think that?” He asked, laughing awkwardly. 

 

“He only ever orders from you, you blush when you talk to him, and you just wrote your number on the one you knew he’d be drinking.” Tsukishima said, face expressionless as always. 

 

Suga just laughed and went back to work on cleaning the counters. He was on break when his phone vibrated. He smiled and saved the number, after reading the message.

 

_ To Daichi _

_ Thanks for texting me, I’ve been wanting to text you for a while. Giving you coffee was my best excuse to do so.  _

 

_ From Daichi _

_ It’s not a problem, I almost dropped my coffee. Luckily Nishinoya caught the bottom and lifted it back into my hands.  _

 

Suga laughed at Daichi’s reply, leaning back in his seat as he took another bite of his lunch. He leaned on the table for a moment, thinking of a reply. 

 

_ To Daichi _

_ You could have come back for another cup, I’d be more than happy to make you one.  _

 

_ From Daichi _

_ I don’t think I would have had the time, as soon as I got my coffee on my desk. I was scrubbing in for surgery on an abandoned puppy with a broken leg. Long story short, I adopted him ^^;  _

 

_ To Daichi _

_ You adopted the puppy? What’d you name him. _

 

_ From Daichi _

_ Marshmallow. _

  
Suga giggled at Daichi’s reply, standing up to clean his table. He couldn’t believe someone as big and intimidating as Daichi adopted a dog and named it  _ Marshmallow.  _ Shaking his head, Suga went back to work and sighed with a smile on his face. Daichi was too cute for his own good. 

**Author's Note:**

> find/follow me on twitter; koushisdaichi


End file.
